My Suicide
by Todd666
Summary: Oneshot. You don't know what you've got until it's gone. Unfortunately, Sweeney Todd learns that the hard way. A tragic Sweenet. Assume that Lucy really did die when she took the poison.


_**This is my first oneshot and my first song fic. The song is Tourniquet by Evenescence. Enjoy!**_

_I tried to kill the pain…but, only brought more…_

* * *

Mrs. Lovett slowly made her way up to Sweeney Todd Tonsorial Parlor, dreading what was to come. Toby was beginning to get suspicious and she knew she had to talk to the disgruntled barber about his fate. Cautiously, Mrs. Lovett opened up the door to his shop, the bell chimed merrily. Mrs. Lovett laughed at the irony of the bell as she spotted Sweeney Todd staring out his window.

"Mr. Todd, we need ta talk," She said quietly.

"About what?" He asked without turning around. Mrs. Lovett took a breath.

"It's Toby, love." Sweeney turned around slowly, allowing his eyes to bore into Mrs. Lovett's. She hated when he did this, it felt as though he was staring into her soul. Sweeney took a step towards her as he took out his favorite friend.

"Did he find out?" Sweeney Todd asked with a dangerously low voice.

"No, no…he's jus' getting' slightly suspicious, tha's all," Mrs. Lovett answered quickly. Sweeney grunted in response. He eyed her as she fiddled with her hands in anticipation for what he wanted to do with Toby. Sweeney knew she love Toby and he also knew that she loved him and would do anything for him. Secretly, he loved her, too. However, he pushed his feelings for her aside so he would not be distracted from his revenge for his Lucy. If this meant being heartless towards Mrs. Lovett, then so be it.

"Send him up," Sweeney whispered as he turned away. He heard Mrs. Lovett gasp.

"Mr. Todd, he 'asn't figured anythin' out yet!"

"He's suspicious," He answered blankly.

"Only cause yer moody and mean towards 'im! I was thinkin' that maybe if we told 'im the truth--" Before Mrs. Lovett could finish her sentence, Sweeney harshly slapped her across the face with so much force that she fell to the ground. Sweeney felt deep regret, but he pushed it aside as he roughly brought her to her feet.

"You foolish little nit," He growled with his face mere inches from hers. Mrs. Lovett shook in his grasp, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"Mr. Todd, please hear me out…" She whimpered.

"No," Sweeney snarled, "The boy is intervening with my revenge. Telling him the truth will only make him run off to the law."

"Ye don't know that!"

"SILENCE!" He roared angrily, Mrs. Lovett shrunk away from him slightly. Sweeney got close again, glaring daggers at the frightened baker.

"Send him up," He hissed, letting Mrs. Lovett go. She backed away from him and quickly left the shop. Like a zombie, she made her way to her parlor to find Toby sleeping with a bottle of Gin in his hand. On the brink of tears, Mrs. Lovett gently shook Toby.

"Wake up, dear," She whispered. Toby got up and sleepily rubbed his eyes.

"Wot is it, mum?"

"Mr. Todd wants ye up in 'is shop," She said quietly. Toby nodded and got up. Mrs. Lovett grabbed his arm and pulled him into a hug, "I love you, Toby…" She whispered. Toby pulled away and smiled at her awkwardly, he was a bit embarrassed.

"I do, too, mum. See ya in a tick!" Toby dashed off to his death. Mrs. Lovett stared at the spot where he was standing. Slowly, she got up and headed down to the bake house.

_I lay dying…and I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal…_

* * *

Sweeney Todd watched the boy's body fall to the bake house below. He felt sorrow, knowing how much he pained Mrs. Lovett by killing the boy. Sweeney quickly pushed that sorrow aside, reminding himself that revenge is much more important than the feelings of Mrs. Lovett. Beside, Sweeney figured that when it was all over, he would finally be able to accept Mrs. Lovett's love and she would finally be happy. What he didn't know was that Mrs. Lovett was nearing the end of her devoted patience and sanity for him.

_I'm dying, praying, bleeding, and screaming…_

Mrs. Lovett cradled Toby's body in her arms as she cried silent tears. She felt so much pain and sorrow in her already broken heart that she wasn't sure how much longer she could go on in this Hell. With a heavy heart, Mrs. Lovett carried Toby over to the oven.

_Am I too lost to be saved?_

After hugging him one last time, Mrs. Lovett threw his body into the oven. She watched him burn as if she was in some sort of trance. When it became too much, Mrs. Lovett closed the oven door. Slowly, she went over to the body she was currently butchering and got to work, her mind at a blank.

_Am I too lost?_

It was far too quiet in the Pie Shop below. Letting his heart get the best of him, Sweeney headed down to check up on Mrs. Lovett. When he didn't find her in the Shop, he headed down to the bake house where he found her cutting up a body. It broke his cold heart to see the state she was in, but he pushed all feelings aside and left her to her work. As he headed up the stairs to his shop, he smiled when he thought about the next evening where the Judge would finally be his.

"Soon, my pet, soon…"

_My God, my Tourniquet, return to me salvation_

_My God, my Tourniquet, return to me salvation…_

* * *

Mrs. Lovett got up early the next morning, which was an unusually sunny day. She quickly got dressed and began to make breakfast for Toby and Sweeney Todd. It was only when she had went to wake Toby when she remembered his death. In a silent rage, Mrs. Lovett threw the dead boy's food across the parlor.

_Do you remember me? Lost for so long…_

Sweeney kept his back to the door as Mrs. Lovett entered with his breakfast. She quietly placed the tray down on the table and left Sweeney alone up in his perch. Sweeney sighed slightly, turning to eat his meal. He stared at the fork in his hand and envisioned himself plunging it into the Judge. He then looked at the food that Mrs. Lovett had made for him.

"This is almost over," He whispered.

_Will you be there on the other side?_

When Mrs. Lovett closed up shop, she locked up her shop and headed down the street with a lot of cash in her purse. She met up with a shady looking character by the name of Lyle.

"So, ye changed ye mind, lady?" He asked. Mrs. Lovett handed him her purse.

"Jus' give it to me," She answered. Lyle greedily bagged the money and gave Mrs. Lovett a small bottle of a weird substance. Mrs. Lovett turned and briskly headed back to the Shop.

_Or will you forget me?_

* * *

As Mrs. Lovett approached her shop, she saw Sweeney Todd waiting in her shop by the window. She quickly pocketed the bottle and headed inside the shop. He gave her an annoyed look when she closed the door.

"Where were you?" He asked. She glanced at him.

"I had to get somethin' at th' market. Wosn't there, though, so I came back," She answered simply as she poured Sweeney some Ale.

"Well, the judge will be here, soon. You're needed to dispose of him. So, don't run off again." Sweeney got up, grabbed his jug of Ale, and headed up to his shop. Mrs. Lovett watched him go. When he was out of sight, Mrs. Lovett retrieved the bottle from her purse.

"…soon…" She whispered as she put it back in her purse. She then headed down to the bake house.

_I'm dying, praying, bleeding, and screaming…_

Sweeney Todd paced back and forth in his shop, awaiting his pray. Soon, scurrying could be heard and Judge Turpin came bursting into Sweeney Todd's Tonsorial Parlor.

"Where is my Johanna?" He demanded. Sweeney played the part of a concerned friend.

"She's safe, my lord. Me neighbor has her, sir. She'll be up shortly," Sweeney said smoothly, silently laughing at his own lie. Anthony and Johanna were already at Plymouth by now, seeing he helped Anthony free her a week ago. The Judge calmed down slightly, beaming at Sweeney Todd.

"Thank you, sir. I am forever in your debt," Praised the Judge. Sweeney's smile widened.

"How about a quick shave, sir? Without a penny's charge. I'm sure you want to look more presentable to Johanna, who misses you terribly." The Judge agreed and sat in the barber's chair.

_Am I too lost to be saved?_

Mrs. Lovett didn't jump when the Judge's body came crashing into the bake house. She simply got up and dragged the Judge's body to the oven. With some trouble, she pushed the body into the oven and then she shut the door. Mrs. Lovett headed up to the Pie Shop and went into the parlor. She sat in her arm chair and could hear Sweeney pacing above. She smiled sadly as she got up and got a pen and paper. Mrs. Lovett then sat at her desk and began to write a note.

_Am I too lost?_

Sweeney Todd couldn't believe that his revenge was finally complete. He busily washed up his shop and himself, feeling lighter than he had in years. He was at peace now and so was his Lucy. Now, he could finally move on with his life. When Sweeney finally finished cleaning, he saw how late it was and figured that Mrs. Lovett would probably be asleep by now. Sweeney decided to go to bed, his new life can wait until tomorrow.

_My God, my Tourniquet, return to me salvation_

_My God, my Tourniquet, return to me salvation…_

* * *

Sweeney Todd woke up early the next morning, planning to do something nice for Mrs. Lovett. He got dressed and put on his finest colognes. He then headed out of his shop and to the market.

_My words cry from the grave…_

A half an hour later, Sweeney returned with a bouquet of flowers. He entered the Pie Shop with Mrs. Lovett nowhere in sight. Sweeney smiled slightly, thinking she was in bed. So, he headed to her second floor apartment.

_My soul cries for deliverance…_

When Sweeney quietly enters Mrs. Lovett's room, he could tell immediately that something was terribly wrong. Mrs. Lovett was sitting on her arm chair with her head to the side. There was an empty bottle by her foot and what appeared to be a note in her hand. Sweeney ran over to Mrs. Lovett, his heart stopping. She was dead. Sweeney slowly picked up the bottle and read that its former contents were arsenic.

_Will I be denied?_

Sweeney shakily took the crumpled note from Mrs. Lovett's limp hand and he quietly read the contents. He reread the note five times before he crumpled it up and threw it to the floor. He then gently picked up Mrs. Lovett's dead form and carried her to her bed. Sweeney sat down and cradled Mrs. Lovett's body, rocking back and forth.

"What have I done…? What have I done…?"

_Christ_

_Tourniquet_

_My suicide_

* * *

**I hope that was satisfactory. Please review!**


End file.
